


I Could Totally Fight You With My Bare Hands

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk oikawa, idk what this is but im proud of my drunk alien bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa gets drunk and names Iwaizumi after a pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Totally Fight You With My Bare Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Anon iwaoi prompt which I was p much crying over   
> “I could totally fight you with my bare hands.”

"Iwa-chan!" _Oh god not again…._

"Rub my back!" _Drunk Oikawa is not a fun Oikawa, that's for sure…._

"Shittykawa, just go take a walk or something, I am not helping your drunk ass get sober anytime soon,"

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, "I could totally fight you with my bare hands if I tried, y'know!"

Iwaizumi looked skeptically at the drunk man glugging bear at his desk, "Oh really? Wanna try?" Iwaizumi chuckled, knowing that Oikawa couldn't beat him anytime soon.

Oikawa dramatically stood up, crushing an empty can of beer and throwing it across the room, "Arm wresting!"

"Huh?" 

"I challenge you to an arm wrestling match, Pika-iwa!"

"Pika-iwa?"

"I, Oikawa Ketchum, challenge you, Pika-iwa, to an arm wrestling match!" Oikawa proudly stated, confusing Iwaizumi even more than the already was.

"Fine," he conceded, lazily getting up from his comfy position on the large couch and heading over to the drunk Oikawa.

"Put your hand here and we'll start," Iwaizumi sighed. He already knew he was going to win, if he could win against the mad dog Kyoutani and the bicep man Bokuto, he could definitely win against scrawny armed, alien loving, oikawa.

Both men put their arms on the small table and entwined fists, Iwaizumi saying the embarrassing starting line, "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war…" and before he knew it, his arm was on the table, stinging, while Oikawa jumped up proudly and danced around the room.

"I beat Pika-iwa! I beat him! Now I'll be the Pokemon master!" he giggled, not realizng he shattered his boyfriend's precious pride.

"One.." Iwaizumi started.

"Hmm?" Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi, "What's wrong?"

"One more.."

"Can't hear yoooou!"

"I said, ONE MORE!" he confidently stated.

"Alright, just because determined Pika-iwa is cute!" Oikawa replied, plopping himself down in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi recited the starting line and pushed leftwards with all his strength, quickly realizing his attempt was futile and immediately realizing he already lost. 

The cycle repeated many times until Oikawa eventually got sober and regained his normal human strength, his super-human strength returning to the deepest part of his drunk self once again.

**Author's Note:**

> PIKA-IWA AND OIKAWA KETCHUM I CANT ANYMORE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE DRABBLE AT 3AM  
> GO ASK ME STUFF ON TUMBLR @motherwritesstuff   
> GIVE ME PROMPTS WHILE IM STILL AWAKE AND NOT DEAD


End file.
